


Elevator Surprise

by Inuhime



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bottom Inuyasha, Dog demon anatomy, Elevator Sex, Inucest, Inuyasha is a slut, M/M, Modern Era, Sesshoumaru is a bastard towards Kouga, Shameless Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuhime/pseuds/Inuhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to get in and get out without crossing 'his' path. His plan didn't work out very well... Story posted originally by myself in AFF/FF.net/ and Ygal. Several friends urged me to post it here as well... So here it is... Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> One shot... Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru; Modern Era; I was feeling evil towards Kouga... So here it goes... Have fun... Read, review, let me know what you think. ^_^ As always I don't own Inuyasha...I'm not making any money off this...

~~~~  
How did he get himself into these dammed messes? He didn't know... His boss was going to kill him for being so late with this case... His partner was going to skin him if his boss didn't kill him first... He didn't want to loose his job and career as a detective. He loved it. But here he was... Pinned against the wall of an elevator with his stuck up ass, son of a bitch brother licking his neck, licking his ears. That hot all knowing tongue of his making it's way down, and then all of a sudden assaulting his lips. He kissed right back, their tongues battling for supremacy in his mouth, as the kiss went on and on, making him moan like a bitch in heat.

Gods... Kami... How the fuck? He'd only come researching a lead... He'd been right, it had paid off, he was gonna get the guy he was after with this lead paying off... If he ever managed to get out of this dammed elevator that was. As Sesshoumaru moved further down undoing his shirt, and damm.. When the fuck did he remove the life vest? Not that he needed it, but it was protocol to wear it... “Sesshou......*moans*.... Dammm... it... Wait....” He managed to moan out. 

“No.” Sesshoumaru said as he finally freed his little brother's erection from his confines, and started licking around the head, teasing said little brother; Before taking the whole thing into his mouth and sucking it like a lollipop. 

“Kami... Fucking... god.... Sesshoumaru... I got.... I'm... on... the job.. ya bastard...” Inuyasha managed to growl out as he knew he was quickly loosing his battle with his will. 

“You are being punished, little brother.” Sesshoumaru said sticking his now oiled, declawed fingers into his little brother's sweet, always so tight ass. From the tightness he knew his little brother hadn't been fucking a lot lately. 

“Fuck you... I didn't do shit to be punished... My boss is gonna kill me if I don't get back... Sesshoumaru, come on...” Inuyasha said grumbling, and biting his tongue to not scream out in pleasure. He watched the elevator buttons, Sesshoumaru had locked it. He was after all the owner, and head boss of this dammed company. His brother could do whatever the fuck he wanted in this building. 

“It is not like you need it, little brother. You have more than enough money...And yes you have... I missed you last week...” Sesshoumaru said and went back to sucking his little brother off. He moved the now very hard cock and sucked his Yasha's balls. Playing with them, like he knew would get his little brother insane with pleasure. 

“I.... * moans loudly * …. happen to like my work...” Inuyasha said turning into mush when he felt it... “Sesshou... Please... Kouga will smell you...” Inuyasha said his tone turning into a sort of mix between his normal gruffness, and soft whines, with him feeling that heat around him, that mouth on him. It was all he could do to not turn into an outright whore and start begging for it. It wouldn't take long anyways.. He knew his brother, and the inu youkai wasn't for long prep times.

“You are still with that idiot Inuyasha... really...” Sesshoumaru said standing, wrapping his aniki's legs around his waist and plunging his hard on deep into Inuyasha's tightness, earning a loud groan, and moan as a reward. The inu youkai smirked evilly, pushing the hanyou into the wall of the elevator as he thrust into him hard, setting an excruciatingly fast pace, practically pistoning in and out of his hanyou's body, not letting said hanyou even have time to think let alone do more than moan. He felt his brother tighten around him. Felt the hot gush of his little brother's seed all on both their stomachs and clothes. He didn't care. “You cum so easily, Little brother... Does the wolf make you cum like this?” Sesshoumaru asked smirking evilly again, but he didn't let up. The thrusts continued, He leaned down, licking, and biting his hanyou's sensitive ears. 

Inuyasha tried to think... He tried really hard. But his body made him loose all fight with his will. He started moaning harder. He was sure the entire floor they where stopped on could hear him. He didn't care right then and there. He would later, but right now, he was in high heaven. He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, his mouth watering as he just got man-handled, and thrust into like that. He whimpered like a beaten puppy when he felt the hot mouth and tongue on his ears. Damm bastard... He knew his weakness... He heard his brother's questions... Damm bastard, of course Sesshoumaru knew no one could beat him at this... or anything anymore really... Kouga was good in the sac, but he wasn't as big as his brother... He was almost as wide though.. But never as big. When Sesshoumaru pushed it in, you could almost feel it in your stomach. It made you weak in the knees, filled ya up so dammed good it was amazing, and just....dammed hard to describe; And the way he moved it... Gods... Yeah... Kouga couldn't compare really... Hell, with Kouga he had to play with his dick to cum while the wolf did his thing... Sesshoumaru... Hehe... With him he forgot he even had a cock...Until he felt his balls tighten again. Then the hot whoooosh.. As he had another orgasm, arching his back, moaning out Sesshoumaru's name and just going stiff as a board, on his brother. 

“Sesshou....Please....He's... my....” Inuyasha said, but another assaulting kiss stopped him as he heard the low threatening growl from Sesshoumaru. He shut up and just took the thrusts with more moans. 

Two hours later and he was on all fours, on the floor of the elevator, while Sesshoumaru, pistoned in from behind him doggy style, the hanyou had orgasmed soo many time he'd lost count, he was pretty sure he was dry by now... But Sesshoumaru kept at him. He could feel the huge knot from his brother's cock deep in his ass, and just groaned. He was gonna get fired... He knew it.. He didn't know what time it was anymore... Kouga was gonna be soo fucking worried... He groaned, moaning out Sesshoumaru's name as he had another dry orgasm, and just whimpered. He actually fucking whimpered... There wasn't even a hint of gruffness anymore... Damm... How did his brother make him submit like this.. He just turned into a happy little spent bitch in his brother's hold, and he didn't even realize he was doing it. 

He finally felt it, then. The incredible heat from his brother's seed just coating his insides. He heard himself whimpering out in pain when his brother's knot got even bigger inside him. He thought he'd felt a bite on his neck. But then felt the licks on his back and neck that meant his brother was sorry for causing him pain. At least that what his mind thought it meant at this moment. He groaned softly as he got lifted up, and turned, All without being able to unlock. His brother was an expert at this. He'd lost count how many times his brother had to man-handle him like this after they had sex. There was no other way, He cuddled into his brother, spent, tired; His legs wouldn't hold him even if his life depended on it. Even if his brother wasn't still deep in his ass... He closed his eyes, he hadn't meant to fall asleep... But he did. 

Sesshoumaru smirked evilly. He easily picked up his brother's things, draping his shirt over him so he'd be covered, as he allowed the elevator to move and go up to his penthouse suite. This was one of the perks of having his home on the top floor of the building where he did business. Once upstairs, he motioned for his maid to clean the elevator and moved to his bedroom ignoring the human woman's blush as she looked to him. His semi-hard knotted cock still deep inside his little brother's ass. Damm but it felt good. 

He'd been after his Yasha for a while now, at first he thought a normal courting would be the way. But no, his baby brother fell for that dammed wolf instead. But then he discovered the hanyou's true weakness, one night of drunken, highly erotic, hot, steamy sex in his private booth at their favorite night club and he knew he'd found it. That night as been glorious, at first the hanyou had tried to fight it, Saying there were people around... But oh when he managed to finally get his hard on deep into his brother's ass it was glorious. The hanyou felt like no one before. He was tight, and hot, and his moans and whimpers where music to his ears. They sat there in that booth, trying not to attract attention while his little brother rode him, all the time just looking like he was just innocently sitting on his lap. Even his friends would come over and talk to the hanyou. None where able to even guess that their friend had a huge cock up his ass at the moment. The darkness of the club allowed for all sorts of despicable things to happen that night. 

Oh his hanyou tried staying away, but he couldn't... The hanyou always did have trouble sticking to just one love. Every week, the hanyou had some excuse to end up in his building. This time it just so happened that they met in the elevator. They had talked at first. Inuyasha hadn't even noticed when he'd stopped the elevator, and locked it. He'd given him permission, and even gave a key to his private one. The hanyou not even thinking of why, but this way he always knew when Inuyasha was in the building. The stoic inu youkai smirked thinking back on everything.

He got the phone from his brother's clothes and moved them over to the bed so they were laying on their sides, he tried not to move any longer, but it was soo tempting to start another around. He smirked, and just moved slowly, just groaning as he felt little orgasms. Inuyasha too spent to wake, but he didn't care. He dialed the wolf's number and smirking evilly waited for him to pick up. The wolf would think it was Inuyasha and pick up immediately. Sure enough he heard the worried tone. 

“Inuyasha? Where the fuck are you? I'm about to send squads to look for you...!” Kouga said. Sesshoumaru chuckled. He heard the small gasp. “What did you do to my mate, ya bastard!” Kouga said. 

“I don't remember seeing a mark on him. Trust me I've looked everywhere...” Sesshoumaru said with a smooth, stoic evil tone. He could hear the growls from the wolf. “I trust you do not have to see the taping of it to be sure. But if it would be easier for you... I think you'd be surprised how much he moans.” Sesshoumaru said, he knew he was being a bastard, but he couldn't help himself. Being a bastard came so easily for him. He wanted the wolf gone. He wanted Inuyasha his, and his alone, he wouldn't care how.

“Where the fuck is he? I want to talk to him...” Kouga said, his tone now scaring the cops around him. Sesshoumaru turned on the live feed on the camera part of the cell phone, and smirked showing Kouga where his precious little hanyou was right now, making sure the phone got the view of his huge knotted cock deep inside Inuyasha, then he moved it up the hanyou, showing the wolf every nick, hickey, and bite he'd left on the hanyou's caramel sun kissed skin, and last but never least he made sure the wolf saw how pleased, happy and spent Inuyasha looked now sporting a beautiful crescent moon that signaled him as the marked hanyou. 

He had tried marking the hanyou before, but it wouldn't take till the hanyou himself was fully ready for it to take. He knew the wolf was trying as well. So it was a race to see who pleased the hanyou the most in every way. He knew it was a good thing Inuyasha was out like a light, not that it mattered because he was going get chewed out for it later either way. But this was too much fun. The look on Kouga's face was priceless to him. “You can send his things here...Better yet, I'll send my people to get them. Tell his boss he will not be coming in for some time...” Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. “I told you wolf... I always win!” He said, hearing howling, before hanging up.


End file.
